1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pixel structure of liquid crystal display element, and more particularly to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display element capable of reducing vertical crosstalk effect and having high transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid growth in the demand for portable products such as personal digital assistant (PDA), cellular phone, projector and large-sized projection TV, the demand for liquid crystal display (LCD) also grows, and consumers are requesting perfect display quality of the portable products. And how to improve product yield rate and make the quality meet consumers' request has become an essential factor in the design of display elements to manufacturers of LCD elements.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional pixel design of liquid crystal display element. In the design of the pixel of liquid crystal display element of FIG. 1, the data lines originally disposed at two sides of the pixel region are shifted to be at the inner side of each pixel region and under the transparent electrode (ITO). That is, the data lines are disposed within the transmitting area so as to achieve the effect of dot conversion.
Referring to FIG. 1. The liquid crystal display element 10 includes a plurality of gate lines GLi, GLi+1, GLi+2 . . . and data lines DLj, DLj+1, DLj+2, DLj+3 . . . , wherein i is a positive integer, j is a positive integer, the gate lines and the data lines are substantially criss-crossed in a matrix to define a plurality of pixel areas, and each pixel area includes a left sub-pixel area 11a and a right sub-pixel area 11b. The data lines are respectively disposed at the inner side of the left sub-pixel area 11a and the right sub-pixel area 11b of each pixel area and positioned under the transparent electrode (ITO). When the pixel areas of the liquid crystal display element 10 are driven, if the polarity of respective data voltage inputted to the data lines DLj, DLj+1, DLj+2, DLj+3 . . . (j is a positive integer) is in the sequence of +, −, +, −, +, −, . . . , then voltages of opposite polarities are inputted to the left sub-pixel area 11a and the right sub-pixel area 11b in each pixel area.
However, there are many defects in the design of pixels as indicated in FIG. 1. When the data lines DLj, DLj+1 provide a signal to the pixel area disposed between the data lines DLj and DLj+1 and above the gate line GLi, the adjacent pixel area next to it is not driven. Due to the capacitance coupling effect between the data lines and the transparent electrode, the pixel area that is not driven originally will be affected by the driving of neighboring pixel area and result in the problem of vertical crosstalk. Moreover, the design of disposing the data lines within the transmitting area will affect the aperture rate and decrease the transmittance.
Therefore, how to manufacture a high quality liquid crystal display element capable of reducing vertical crosstalk, maintaining pixel transmittance, preventing the display element from short-circuiting (for example, the metal lines will be short-circuited if the data lines are too close in the manufacturing process), and improving the yield rate of manufacturing process has become a focus of considerations in the research and development.